À Travers le Temps et l’Espace
by StrangeGirl1354
Summary: Ma première fiction de la vie, un multicrossoveur de mes univer préférés, certes casse gueule mais qui ne tente rien n’a rien pas vrai ? Le jour où Hermione a raté un sors. Ça pourrait bien lui coûté cher !


C'est ici que commence la grande aventure de mes personnages préférés.

Bien entendu je n'ai absolument aucun droit sur eux.

C'est un multicrossover où j'y pose tout mes délires. Classé dans Harry Potter car ça commence dans Harry Potter, Rating K pour plus de sécurité (présence de gros mots). À ne pas prendre au sérieux :p Pardonnez moi d'avance pour les incohérences et les fautes d'orthographes, car à mon avis il y en aura beaucoup, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction tout court ••' Je reste dans mes délires wtf donc c'est un AU, oui la facilité héhé.

Va commencer dans un univers assez banal qui est celui d'Harry Potter. Tonton Voldemort n'existe pas, il n'y a eu aucun autre sorcier méchant depuis Grindelwald. Hermione est donc en 7 ème année, c'est à dire la dernière.

C'était donc un jour de temps clairement de merde, de plus le week-end, où Hermione n'avait pas encore, oui encore, fini ses devoirs. Elle avait encore le devoir de potion à finir et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle devait corriger ceux de ces deux autres amis, qui n'étaient personne d'autre que Ron Weasley et le grand Harry Potter. Ils préféraient aller s'entraîner au Quiditch. C'était un sport qui l'a dépassait complètement et dont elle ne voyait aucun but utile.

Elle était donc penché sur un parchemin en train d'écrire avec sa nouvelle plume achetée ce jour même. Lasse de la solitude de la salle commune elle se demanda :

« Pourquoi n'irais-je pas faire un tour à la bibliothèque ? Je pourrais en plus me documenter sur le sujet » Oui, cela lui semblait une très bonne idée. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'elle rencontrerait des gens là bas ? A ce moment, elle ne se doutait pas des péripéties qui allaient lui arriver ...

C'est avec conviction qu'elle commença à se diriger vers la bibliothèque. A peine la porte de la salle commune franchit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier un livre. Se maudissant, elle dit demi tours. La Dame dans le portrait lui demanda : « Quel est le mot de passe jeune fille ? » Hermione s'arrêta dans son élan. Mince ! Elle avait un gros trou noir, que pouvait être le mot de passe...Pas croyable ! Elle, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait oublié un simple mot, car oui elle en était persuadé, c'était encore un petit mot à la con ! Frustrée, elle haussa les épaules et se dit « Bon bah ma vieille, faudra faire sans ton manuel ». Elle trouvait qu'elle était de plus en plus distraite ces derniers temps. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, d'où le fait qu'elle n'ait pas fini son devoir de potion. « Finalement, la bibliothèque est l'endroit idéal pour se changer les idées ».

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir traversé tout le château, Hermione arriva enfin à la fameuse bibliothèque. C'était un après midi couvert avec des petites averses par ci par là. Harry et Ron avaient quand même voulu aller au terrain de Quidditch, rien à faire de ces deux là ! Donc en cet après midi, la bibliothèque était pas mal fréquenté. Des livres qui tombaient de tous les côtés, Mme Pince réprimandant des étudiants qui parlaient trop fort, l'odeur des livres anciens, le moelleux des tapis sous ses pieds, Hermione se sentait à l'aise dans en ce lieu. Elle désira de s'isoler dans un recoin éloignée de l'allée principale et de l'entrée. Elle trouva une table libre, avec personne pour la déranger. Justement, c'était prêt de la réserve interdite. Si elle se débrouillait bien elle pourrait y pénétrer pour prendre un livre ou deux. Oui, emprunté un ou deux livres puis les feuilletées puis les remettre à leur place comme si de rien n'était. Et bien entendu, tout ça sans que personne de la voie.

Hermione installa donc ses affaires, enfin le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait pensé à emporter, du fait qu'elle en avait oublié la moitié. Elle attendit que le garçon de la table d'en face s'en aille. Celui ci partit à peine quelques instants plus tard. Elle en profita pour se faufiler dans la réserve interdite. « Un trésor de connaissance à ma portée ! Quelle joie ! » Elle se baissait pour commencer à fouiller les étages du bas, après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée. Mme Pince devait être assez occupée, et ne devait donc pas avoir besoin de venir ici. Ses yeux parcouraient donc les titres en espérant tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Bingo ! Un livre attira son attention. Il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que les autres, beaucoup plus poussiéreux, plus antique. La couverture défiait l'ordinaire. On aurait dit un cuir très sombre et très épais, un peu comme une carapace. Il y était inscrit « Voyages temporels » en lettres d'or, contrastant avec le fond très foncé. Intéressée, Hermione ressortir aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue de la réserve, puis s'installa comforablement et commença à le feuilleter. Rien qu'en soulevant la couverture, une odeur inconnue émana des pages. Elle ne connaissait pas cette odeur et elle devait avouer que elle était fort dépaysante. Ce bouquin ne venait sûrement pas d'Angleterre. Malgré tout, elle devrait s'abstenir de poser des questions à Mme. Pince. Ce serait bête de se trahier tout seul.

Hermione entama sa lecture. Elle fronça vite les sourcils, c'était écrit dans une langue inconnue. « De plus en plus bizarre » se dit-elle. Pour y remédier, elle jeta vite fait un sort de traduction. L'écriture étrangère fut remplacée par des mots, pas en anglais en tout cas, avec des suites de syllabes plus qu'étrange. Elle commençait vraiment à s'interroger sur l'origine de se livre. « On va faire un petit test » pense Miss Je sais tout. « On pourra voir si je maîtrise vraiment tout les sorts » Hermione prit quelques inspirations profondes afin de se concentrer. «Aller ma grande, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être distraite ! »

L'écriture était accompagné de quelques dessins de positions des mains. Devait elle utiliser sa baguette ou bien ses mains ? Elle décida de reproduire les signes de mains avec sa baguette. « Au moins, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, pensa-t-elle, je vais revenir 1 jour en arrière pour voir, je pourrais rattraper ma gaffe de la veille si je réussi » ce qui la motivait encore plus.

« ... ... ... »

Elle attendit un résultat. Rien. Elle recommença en y mettant plus d'énergie.

« ... ... ... »

Soudain le monde autour d'elle s'effaça dans un tourbillon de vapeur et de fumée. Ce fut le noir. Peut-être avait-t-elle réussi ?

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, elle se retrouva dans une endroit sombre, humide et froid.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Crossa une voix dans l'ombre


End file.
